Beware of Fire in the Midsummer Sky
|Series =''Ultraman Orb'' |Episode # =4 |Directed by =Yūichi Abe |Written by =Akio Miyoshi |Air Date =9:00pm (JST) July 30th, 2016 }} Beware of Fire in the Midsummer Sky is the fourth episode of the series Ultraman Orb.http://m-78.jp/orb/story/#story548 Plot A heatwave struck Japan where it affects the inhabitants of Japan, which includes Jetta and Shin as they visit Naomi durinh her part-time job at a café in Nakasugi. Reviewing their latest encounters with Ultraman Orb, the group stated that they have learned nothing about him, the monsters, or about Gai so far. Meanwhile, Gai Kurenai is about to enjoy a popsicle before it comically melts on his hands due to an abrupt heat weave which revealed to be a giant sun-like fireball, which worsen the weather. Sensing Maga-Pandon, the King Demon Beast of Fire, within the fake sun, Gai transforms into Ultraman Orb and tried to penetrate its defense with his Specium Zeperion's powers to no avail. The fight attracts SSP who immediately set out to document their fight. Orb eventually resorted to push Maga-Pandon to the outer space and exhausted himself in process, resulting him fell back to the city and left behind a giant, Ultraman-shaped crater in process. The weakened Gai is approached by Juggler who unable to help but disappointed by his early efforts in dealing the kaiju before leaving him to SSP and Ittetsu who evacuated him from the crater. As they treated him from his heatstroke, Gai had a dream about the foreign girl named Natasha and inadvertently grabbed Naomi's hand, making them think that the two of them are starting to hit it of. Jetta and Shin studied the fake sun's nature while bringing up a possibility of Gai being Orb, the latter which they debunked. Upon learning from Ittetsu that the fake sun is on its way back to earth along with his suspicion about it being a disguised kaiju, the two checked on Pacific Records and confirmed its true nature as Maga-Pandon. To the team's joy, Gai eventually recovered from his heatstroke as they about to scoop out the scene as the kaiju stopped its descent and raining the city with fireballs. Naomi's statement where they will blow away the heat gives the wanderer idea to dispel Maga-Pandon's defense. Using his Ultra Warrior form's Burmite fusion, Orb extinguished Maga-Pandon's barrier, forcing the kaiju to combat the Ultra Warrior with its true form. After an extended period of time where both titans fought in stand-still with Juggler observing from safe distance, Orb shifts to his Spacium Zeperion form and defeated the monster with his Sperion Ray, ending the King Demon Beast's reign for good. In the aftermath of the fight, Gai obtainred Ultraman Zero's card while Juggler obtained Maga-Pandon's card from the fallen King Demon Beast's remains. The latter stated that it all need one more power, the card of dark king Ultraman Belial himself. Naomi and SSP returned to their base to check up the wanderer to tell him what happened. Surprised to see Gai eating an ice cream, the group immediately rushed for their refrigerator to make sure. To their dismay, it's turned out Gai had consumed their ice cream supply along with a thabk you note. Cast To be added Appearances 'Characters' To be added 'Ultras' *Ultraman Orb 'Monsters and Aliens' *Maga-Pandon *Jugglus Juggler Trivia *To be added External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Episodes Category:Ultraman Orb Episodes